


stimulation, addiction, the lure

by Sway



Series: young and horny lovers, back seat, daddy's car [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Civilian Eggsy Unwin, Civilian Harry Hart, Civilian Merlin, Cock Cages, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Consensual Kink, D/s, Eggsy does too, M/M, Merlin is a filthy bastard, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Humiliation, Puppy Play, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Threesome - M/M/M, daddy!Merlin, harry loves it, naughty neighbors, puppy!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-11-19 07:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway
Summary: “Want to show you off... parade you… yes, that’s…  have you on your knees by my side… harness… collar… tail…. bloody hell, Harry… you’ll be so beautiful.”Merlin wants to take Harry out; Roxy is being a bro; Eggsy is confused and tries to find a fix





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Where do I even begin... I'm so grateful for my cheerleaders eggsyobsessed and zebraljb for keeping my muse on this filthy little thing. It was never meant to get this big but here we are. I'm amazed by all the comments and reads and kudos. That's what keeps me from shying away from all the filth.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this adventure as well. 
> 
> Again, this is not beta'd. If you find any glaring typos, let me know.  
> I also apologize for my googled Swedish. If that's the wrong word, please do let me know.
> 
> The title is from "temptation" by Venom.

“I don’t think he likes me very much.” Eggsy puffs out a breath after he sticks his landing from the vault.

“Who now?” Roxy claps her hands, a cloud of magnesium puffing up from her palms. 

“My neighbor.”

“Which one? The bald one or the other one?” 

Eggsy waits until she’s done her exercise, landing with the precision of a clockwork. “The other one. Harry. They had me over for dinner the other day and he didn’t even look at me. Like I was some… sort of intruder.”

“Why would he invite you when he doesn’t like you? Makes no sense.” She takes a sip from her water bottle, then plops down where Eggsy is sitting on one of the benches along the gymnasium. 

“Maybe his husband told him to, I don’t know.” Eggsy shrugs into his track jacket to keep himself from cooling down. “I mean, it can’t be the… they are gay, too, right? So it can’t be that. Maybe it’s because I’m not as posh as they are. I’m just a pleb from the estates who’s lucky enough to be flexible.”

“Do you want me to smack you, Unwin? I don’t want to hear that kind of talk from you. Ever. You’re smart, you’re talented and you’re not that hard to look at so you don’t talk yourself down, alright?”

Eggsy nudges her with his elbow. “Thanks, Rox. You ain’t so bad yourself.”

“I know.”

“I just… I really…”

“You think they’re hot,” Roxy states matter-of-factly.

“They are, Rox. They so are. And you should listen to them. I mean… That’s some bloody X-rated stuff, let me tell you.”

She cringes. “Please, I don’t need to know that. What if I run into them if I’m over at your place?”

“Might turn you straight?” Eggsy winks at her.

“Not a change, Unwin. I’m plenty satisfied with my Swedish snippa.” She holds up two fingers in a V-shape and sticks her tongue out.

Now it’s Eggsy’s turn to cringe. “Thanks for that mental image.”

“You’re very welcome. And you started talking about it.” She pauses to take another drink. “So… what are you going to do about it? Are you going to… pursue it?”

“Like how, Rox? I can’t just knock on their door, pull my pants down, can I?”

“Well, at least that would make your intentions clear.”

“I’m not a homewrecker, you know that.”

“Then you’ll have to get your fix someplace else. Until then, show me some of your Chengs you’re so proud of.”

Eggsy hops to his feet, discarding his jacket. “Yes, Ma’am.”

“God, you’re such a bottom boy.”

“Don’t I wish, Rox. Don’t I wish.”

 

*

“I want to take you out,” Merlin says into the crook of his elbow. He’s stretched out on the bed, laying on his stomach with a pillow under his belly, legs spread.

“Where to?” Harry asks, running his tongue along the seam of Merlin’s balls. He has his husband laid out in front of him, his cock thick and glistening with spit and precome, balls heavy.

Merlin hisses when Harry licks along his shaft, then up over his balls, probing at his entrance. “Backstreet.”

“We haven’t been in ages.” Harry sucks at Merlin’s sensitive skin, making him shiver, before tonguing into his hole.

“All the more reason.” Merlin’s voice gets heavier with every lick, with every push of Harry’s tongue past his sphincter. “Mh, yes, Harry… keep going.”

Of course, Harry pulls back, turns his focus to Merlin’s balls and cock again. “Why now?”

“Because you’ve been so bloody beautiful this last week.” Merlin groans when Harry sucks the tip of his prick into his mouth. “My gorgeous husband… and my eager puppy.”

“You want to show me off,” Harry states. He takes Merlin’s ball into his mouth, making his husband curse under his breath. He knows exactly how receptive he is to it and takes pride in pushing his buttons. 

“I do…. fuck, Harry… you want to make me come already?”

Harry huffs his answer, his mouth full. He reaches up to push a finger into Merlin’s hole, the tight passage quivering around his digit. He pushes in further until he’s able to brush along just the very edge of Merlin’s prostate, the angle a bit odd, but he’s rewarded with a thick glob of precome that’s now sticking to his chin. 

“Want to show you off... parade you… yes, that’s… have you on your knees by my side… harness… collar… tail…. bloody hell, Harry… you’ll be so beautiful.”

With a wet pop, Harry lets go of Merlin’s testicle, licking down the length of his shaft. He can’t take him fully into his mouth, not in this position, but he can tongue along the tip, the slit, lick up the precome. 

Merlin pushes his hips forward, almost rutting into the pillow underneath his hips, trying to drive into Harry’s mouth. “Will you let me, Harry?” His words come sluggishly now, out of breath. “Let me show them my beautiful husband?”

“No touching, though.” For a moment, Harry lets up from Merlin’s cock, just keeps on pumping his finger into his hole. “I’ll only be yours.”

“Yes, Harry. You’re mine. Only mine. Now please… “

Merlin doesn’t need to say more. Harry shifts in his position, gets up on his knees to have a better balance. Then he inserts a second finger, crooks them just right to draw a long, shuddering moan from Merlin. His other hand circles Merlin’s cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Then he leans in and licks around where his fingers sink deep into his husband’s hole. 

Merlin comes with a full body shudder. It’s a slow pulse, not as explosive as when he fucks Harry, but it curls his toes and takes his upper body off the bed. A litany of curses tumbles from his lips and he clenches hard around Harry’s fingers. Thick streams of come roll from his slit, soiling the sheets in a way neither of them cares about.

“And look how beautiful you are for me, my love.” Harry leans down to clean up his husband’s mess. “So gorgeous. Letting me take it from you.”

“Come here, darling,” Merlin beckons. “Keep your fingers in.”

It’s an awkward struggle to move up Merlin’s body but Harry manages to sidle up to him with his fingers still buried in his arse. He lets Merlin feel the hard bulge of his caged prick even though he knows it’s too no avail.

“I love you, Harry, my utterly gorgeous, filthy and beautiful husband. What did I ever do to deserve you?”

“You fucked me unconscious. Literally.” 

Merlin buries a grin against the crook of Harry’s neck. “And you retaliated so well. I couldn’t sit at my computer for three days.”

Harry kisses him then, letting him taste himself. “May I make a request?”

“Anything, my love.”

“May I be masked? Like a proper puppy.”

Merlin accentuates his answer by clenching down once again, drawing Harry’s fingers in. “We’ll get you one you deserve. You’ll look amazing.”

“Thank you, Daddy.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everybody gets ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you tired yet of Merlin praising Harry? I'm not...

“You look absolutely dashing, my love.” Merlin steps up to Harry as he stands in front of their shared closet. 

“You do realise I’m naked.”

“All the more reason to tell you that you’re bloody beautiful. Almost makes me want to forgo our plans and have you right now.” He runs a hand down Harry’s back and over his arse, tracing his crack with his fingertips.

Harry pushes back against the exploring hand. “Patience is a virtue, Hamish. You'll have to behave until we get back.”

“Nothing about what we do is virtuous, is it?” Merlin cups Harry's balls, squeezing down, making Harry go on tiptoes. 

“Thankfully not.” Harry leans into him, teasing a kiss from Merlin. “I'm ready.” 

Merlin reaches into the closet for a glossy paper bag. From the bag he pulls a leather jock strap, bespoke and handmade. He helps Harry step in the garment, tugs the fabric into place over Harry's caged cock, straightens out the straps. 

“That looks beautiful on you. You should wear something like me often. Now put on the socks.”

Patiently, Merlin watches as Harry pulls on a pair of black socks, fastening them with pair of sock holders. 

“Do you want your harness and collar now or in the club?”

“Now, please.” Harry straightens again, eyes cast to the floor.

“Then kneel for me, puppy.”

Harry sinks to his knees, his head bowed. 

“Get your gear, bring it to me.” 

Harry crawls to the closet and picks up his collar and leash between his teeth. He carries it back to Merlin who takes it from his mouth. Then he goes back for his leather harness. 

“Thank you, puppy. Sit up straight, help me put this on.” 

Merlin fastens the harness around Harry's torso, the black leather contrasting his pale skin. Next goes the leather collar. 

“We will leave the leash off for now. Put it in the bag, please.” He puts the leather cord between Harry's teeth and watches him as he carries it over to the apothecary bag they've set out for tonight. It already contains the rest of the gear for Harry to wear. 

“We mustn't forget your hood, puppy.” 

Harry returns to the closet and draws the paper bag out, struggling to get the leather puppy hood out. He drops it into the bag as well. 

“That's my good puppy. Would you like to help me get dressed?”

“Yes, Daddy.” 

Harry sets off to strip Merlin off his bathrobe, then retrieves a pair of leather pants from where they are laid out on the bed. Carefully, he pulls it up his husband's legs when Merlin stops him short. 

“Get my cock ring, puppy. Let's make sure I'm hard for you when we get home.” 

Harry follows the order, then helps Merlin put it on. He ties up the fly of the pants, Merlin's cock already filling. 

“Get up and get dressed. Take a white shirt so we can see you're harness.”

They finish dressing, Harry in said white shirt and black slacks, Merlin matches his black pants with a black shirt. 

“Help me put on the boots, puppy.” 

Harry sinks to his knees again and gets Merlin's leather boots from the back of the closet. They go all the way up to Merlin's knees and Harry laces them up carefully. Then he leans down and kisses the tip of each boot. 

“Look at that eager puppy… you haven't been this pliant since…” Merlin stops, eyeing his husband curiously. “Harry, are you being extra good because you're trying to make up for your naughty thoughts about Eggsy?”

Harry hangs his head. “Yes, Daddy.” 

“I appreciate that, puppy, but there is no need to. You know I share your thoughts. And seeing you like this makes me think even naughtier ones. But until we can let them come true, I'll very much enjoy you myself tonight.”

“Thank you, Daddy.”

“Come here, puppy. Give your Daddy a kiss.” 

Harry crawls over to him and kisses Merlin, slow and deep . 

“Let's go now. I cannot wait to have everybody's eyes on you.”

 

*

Eggsy knows he shouldn't be doing this. He shouldn’t be lotioning up his body until he glistens like an eel. He shouldn't be slipping into that pair of gym shorts he's somewhat grown out of. He shouldn't be stashing a bunch of cash into one trainer, a string of condoms in the other before slipping into a pair of artistically torn-up jeans and a too tight tank top. 

He shouldn't be doing any of this but bloody hell does he need to get laid and if it's too much of a stretch to get it from the men next door, then he'll need to go someplace else. 

So he does all the things he shouldn't be doing, coiffs his hair, pops some gum into his mouth and heads out the door. 

He briefly glances over to his neighbors’ house but all the windows are dark. For a second he's almost relieved since he might have a) come in his pants right there and b) died of embarrassment had he run into either of them looking like he’s asking for it. 

He hasn't seen his neighbors for almost a week now. Of course he would never admit that he has sort of avoided any run-ins because for one, he still listens to their extensive fucking and comes to it almost daily, and second, he's still confused about Harry's standoffish behaviour.

So he hails a cab at the high street and lets it take him to Backstreet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will they? Won't they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More teasing... I'm sorry. 
> 
> No, I'm not...

Merlin climbs out of the cab first, letting Harry carry the bag. They’ve both donned coats and Merlin has let Harry put on a scarf as well to hide the collar. While he proudly wears it for Merlin, it’s nobody else's business and neither of them is in the mood to discuss their life choices with a random cabby.

Harry makes sure to stay half a step behind Merlin as they approach the club. 

They let their pockets and the bag be checked, then pay the entry price. Merlin tips generously. 

“If the gentlemen need to change, our dressing rooms are just through there. You can leave your bag with the coat check,” a young man in a pair of ridiculously short jeans shorts informs them at the entry.

Merlin nods his thanks and they head for the aforementioned changing rooms. 

“Strip, puppy,” Merlin orders as soon as he closes the door to the small cabin. 

Harry does, kicks off his shoes and strips out of his clothes, folding them neatly on top of a chair. He stands patiently as Merlin fastens a set of kneepads around his legs. Next go a pair of soft mittens that will not just protect Harry’s hands but also render them pretty much useless. 

“Kneel for me.”

Harry sinks to knees, ready to get the bespoke puppy hood pulled over his head. It’s a beautiful piece that had cost a small fortune but Merlin had insisted - given the fact that it’s Harry’s first hood - he’d get his very own one and nothing off the rack.

“You look beautiful, my puppy. Absolutely stunning.”

Harry nods, making only a little sound instead of a proper answer. 

“That’s right. You don’t need your words now. You’re going to let me take care of you and I’ll protect you. Just stay by my side and let me show you off.”

Harry nods again, pushing the muzzle of his hood against Merlin’s hand.

“Now, let’s get you ready for your tail.”

Harry gets on all fours and turns around, presenting his naked arse to Merlin. He arches his back when Merlin pushes a lubed up finger into his hole.

“You’re quite tight today, aren’t you? You’re really going to feel that tail all evening.” Merlin adds a second finger, scissoring Harry open at a faster pace than he likes to. He wants to get out on the floor, show off his perfect puppy, so he makes quick business of it. 

After a few short thrusts with three fingers, Merlin lubes up the thick base of the plug, pressing the blunt end against Harry’s sphincter. 

“Take your tail, puppy. Take it all in.”

Harry groans as the toy sinks into him, a shudder rolling through his body. He doesn’t wear it often but he always enjoys it immensely, the rubbery bounce whenever he moves pressing the plug against his prostate and keeping him constantly aroused. Which is an enticing juxtaposition with the constraint of his cock cage. 

“That’s such a beautiful sight, my love. I’m so very lucky to have you.”

Harry wriggles his hips, making the tail bob left and right.

“Now let’s put on your leash.” 

Merlin clips the leash to Harry’s collar and drapes it over a hook on the door. Then he strips out of his shirt as well and places all their clothes into the bag. 

“Are you ready, puppy?”

Harry nods, giving another little huff.

Merlin picks up the leash, winding the length around his wrist to shorten it, then leads Harry out the door. 

 

*

Eggsy has never really been one for the clubs. He’s enjoyed hanging out with his mates, having a drink or five at the pub, and also the occasional dance but he’s never actively gone out to cruise. Mostly because he neither had the time nor courage to actively pursue his true desires.

Thankfully, he’s gained enough confidence after his outing to just strut past the bouncer, pay his fee, and be guided to the changing room. On the cab he’s contemplated just staying in his jeans and shirt but the overly friendly kid at the box office has told him that casual clothes were against the club’s dress code. So he goes to change and strips down until he’s only left in his gym shorts.

They are too tight for him and he should have thrown them out a while ago but he’s just that nostalgic and now they’ve come in quite handy. He’s aware it’s showing off his arse, hugging the curve of his cock just right to get him a few curious glances as soon as he steps out the door.

The music is thumping, the beat vibrating in Eggsy’s chest when walks into the main room of the club. Before he realizes it, he has a little skip to his time in synch with the current song’s rhythm.

He walks over to the bar and orders himself a beer. The bartender gives him a once-over that tingles down Eggsy’s spine. It feels good, really good.

 

*

Merlin walks slowly, slow enough for Harry to be able to follow him as he crawls half a step behind Merlin, slow enough to take in every look cast their way. 

The crowd parts in front of him as they make their way to the far end of the bar where Merlin takes a seat on one of the empty stools. He makes a show of guiding Harry by his leash to his side. 

“Sit, puppy. Let them see your tail,” Merlin orders over the din of the music, pointing to the ground by his feet. 

Harry gets into position. He’s relaxing back on his haunches but lifts his arse enough to keep the wobbly rubber tail visible. He shifts as close to Merlin as he can, leaning his head against his husband’s thigh. Immediately he’s rewarded by a hand in the back of his neck, fingers in what little hair curls out from underneath the hood.

“Are you alright there, my love?” Merlin leans down to him, speaking close to his ear. 

Harry nods, wriggling his arse again in the affirmative. A string of mixed feelings runs through him as he settles into the position. 

One is a very basic, physical arousal caused by the stretch and pressure of the plug. Second is the excitement of being in a room full of people who can see him like this, who now get a glimpse into what is usually private between him and Merlin. Third is pride in how well he behaves for Merlin even though they both know how public play isn’t his favorite. And the fourth is a bone deep shame because it still makes him hard. 

“You're a bloody sight, my love. I'm so proud of you.” 

Harry answers by nuzzling against Merlin's thigh, getting a few more scritches. 

“Everybody is looking at you, at my beautiful puppy.” 

Some part of Harry hopes that's a lie. 

 

*

The beer kicks in more than Eggsy has expected and a comfortable buzz settles along his senses. It's accompanied by the driving beat of the music and the looks he collects as he makes the bee-line to the dance floor. 

He doubts anybody knows who he is, what his story is, and that's exactly what he's looking for. If he indeed manages to find someone to hook up with, to get his rocks off in a less pathetic manner than usual these past weeks, than he'd rather it be someone who is oblivious to his backstory. 

Problem is just that he hasn't been out in ages, has cruised even less and while his body might be as slippery as an eel his skills are a bit rusty. 

So he decides dancing is his best option. He can move after all.

Soon after he's found a spot that is not too crowded, he feels a body press against his back. It's not unwelcome but still Eggsy is unsure what to do. Should he settle for the first guy who sports an interest (and an erection as he notices a second later)? Should he browse? 

For the time being decides to just let the music do its thing, lets the beer water down his inhibitions. 

Night's still young, so is he. 

 

*

Merlin scans the crowd as he sips from his drink. 

Most of the guys at this place are too young for him even if he was actively looking. They are beautiful, no doubt, each in their own way, but nobody is as beautiful as Harry on his knees by his feet. 

As he watches the young men and occasional woman writhe to the music, slotting their bodies together in various levels of appropriateness, he absently strokes through the hair in the back of Harry’s neck just the way he likes it. Every now and then, he lets his fingers slide over his husband’s shoulders, easing the tension out of him. 

He is fully aware how much he is asking from Harry, and he also knows that if Harry was truly against this, he’d say so. Instead, he leans against Merlin’s leg, seeking shelter there, and Merlin is more than willing to give it. He shields Harry whenever someone gets too close but also invites every appreciative look. 

His cock is fully hard, has been ever since they’ve stepped onto the main floor, and he reaches down to give it a squeeze through his leather pants. He could be more overt about it, he probably could even let Harry suck him off right here at the bar, but he’ll save all of that for later. 

For now, he just takes in the sights, builds up an appetite.

 

*

The guy behind Eggsy doesn’t let up. He presses his body against Eggsy’s back, letting him feel a spectacular set of pecs, strong arms and a rock hard erection. His intentions are more than clear. 

It would be easy to give in, to let himself get dragged off into the back room and get what he came here for. To get his cock sucked, his arse fucked, or fuck that guy himself. 

Somehow it's almost too easy. 

So he slightly angles away from the guy and lets his gaze slide over the crowd until he comes across a somewhat familiar head. He can't see his face but from the distance it could be Merlin; tall, bald, square shoulders (naked shoulders, mind you), but there is no way in this world or any other that he'd find his neighbor at a gay club cruising. 

At freight train speed, various options rattle through Eggsy's brain, all based on the impossible fact that it is indeed Merlin: he is cheating on Harry; he and Harry have some sort of open relationship; Harry could be there with him, maybe on the loo. 

None of which is probable, of course. Neither of them seemed to be the type of guy who would do either of these things. If they did, they could have just dragged him off to their bedroom and have their wicked way with him instead of making him feel like a uninvited guest.

All that seems like a perfectly reasonable argument until the guy who very much can't be Merlin turns around. 

It is Merlin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's a moth to a flame type situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this chapter took me forever. And it's my own damn fault. I wrote myself into corner with all the teasing and I couldn't get out of it. If it hadn't been for the constant cheerleading from eggsyobsessed, this wouldn't be here now. So for that, I thank thee <3

Eggsy should look away. He should pretend like he's not there and Merlin's not there either. He should pretend like he's just mistaken the man across the room for someone else, smile and look away. 

But he can't. 

Their eyes meet across the dancefloor and everything is zeroing on them, locked for a pretentious moment. 

Until the guy behind Eggsy decides it's time to pursue his pray again by pushing up to Eggsy, his hand only a hair’s breadth away from his cock.

 

*

Merlin’s fingers curls into Harry's hair, tugging on it hard enough to make Harry hiss in discomfort. 

Harry touches one gloved hand to Merlin's leg, demanding to know what's going on. 

“I think I might be imagining things, puppy. Maybe your Daddy is getting old and senile after all.” 

Harry looks up at him, most of his quizzical look obstructed by his hood. 

“There's a young man over there dancing who looks exactly like Eggsy. But it can't be, can it?”

Harry puts his paw on Merlin's knee. He knows he's not allowed to stand up but he very much needs to lake a look at this doppelganger. So he cranes his head but there's not a chance he'll see anything but shoes and crotches. 

“Stay down, puppy. Behave.” Merlin pushes off his paw, tugging on the leash. 

Harry whines, the sound probably only audible within his hood. He wants to, needs to know. Is it Eggsy? Is he here? Can he see them? Him? 

“Seems like he's already made a friend over there. A very desperate friend, from the looks of it.” Merlin spreads his knees a bit, letting Harry crawl forward. “I wonder if we’ll hear the both of them later tonight. Wouldn’t you like that, puppy?”

 

*

It’s a moth to a flame type situation. 

It’s that accident you drive by and can’t look away from even though you know you should. 

Eggsy knows he should turn away. He knows he should probably continue dancing with this guy even though he’s a little too handsy for his liking. He knows he should probably have another drink, then get dragged off into the back room. 

But he does neither of these things. 

Instead he pulls out of the guy’s sweaty grasp and makes his way through the crowd towards the bar.

 

*

“Care for a drink?”

Harry stiffens. His entire body - from the hair in the back of his neck, to his painfully hard cock, to his socked toes - goes rigged at the sound of Eggsy’s voice above him.

He must be dreaming. This can’t be happening. If it is a coincidence, it’s all too good to be true. 

 

*

Eggsy knows he’s staring. He staring at the sharp lines of Merlin’s shoulders, at the lean muscles of his bare arms. He’s staring at his pecs, the entirely too lickable nipples, the smooth plain of his stomach. Were he standing up, he’d probably sporting a six pack that’d put quite a few of Eggsy’s fellow teammates to shame.

Eggsy knows he’s staring but he can’t take his eyes off him, off the slightly tanned skin that’s a nice contrast to the black leather pants that stretch over his long legs. And yes, also over an impressive bulge that makes his mouth water. 

“Eggsy?” 

The deep brogue barely filters through Eggsy’s brain. Only when Merlin lays a hand on his shoulder, he looks up. “Huh?”

“I don’t know if you like martini but you look like you’d want something stronger than cheap beer.”

“You look very smooth.” 

There are numerous reasons why Eggsy hasn’t gotten laid in… a pathetically long time. One of them being that he sometimes says the very first thing that’s on his mind and that often isn’t the most eloquent thing. 

Merlin grins in amusement. “Thank you.”

Eggsy blushes and it actually hurts in his cheeks. “I mean… fit. You look.. right fit, yeah? That’s what I meant.”

“I got that.”

“Know what? I shouldn’t even… I’m going… I’m sorry.”

He’s ready to turn away when Merlin tightens his grip on him. “Stay.”

“I…” Eggsy doesn’t know what he wants to say. He wants to stay and doesn’t, he wants to know how exactly his neighbor showed up at this very club and he doesn’t want to explore any of this because he might just die of embarrassment. 

“Let’s at least have that drink you came here for.”

Eggsy knows when he’s being presented with a challenge, especially one he can’t get out of because unfortunately Merlin is right. “Martini’s good.”

He downs half the cocktail that appears in his hand. It burns down his throat and he shivers, hoping for a stronger buzz than before.

“Didn't know you were… into the scene,” he says lamely, gesturing at the clubbing crowd. 

“We're not.”

“We…” 

Eggsy’s jaw drops. He hasn't noticed the other man at Merlin's feet until just now, has been so focused on Merlin himself that he hasn't seen the half-naked person kneeling between Merlin's knees. 

Now he can only blatantly stare at a pale back, the leather harness, the jockstrap that exposes milky white skin. And a tail. A black rubber tail that wobbles happily between the man's arse cheeks. 

But there is more. There's a hood over the man's neck and a collar around his neck. And a leash that is wrapped loosely around Merlin's hand. 

“Puppy, won't you greet our guest?” 

The man between Merlin's legs wriggles his hips, letting the tail swing from left to right. He turns around to Eggsy, sticking out a hand - or a paw?

“Is that…,” Eggsy asks.

“Yes.”

Harry? On his knees? Dressed as a puppy? In the middle of a club? 

Eggsy almost comes in his pants.

“Pet him. He likes that.” Merlin gently tugs on the leash and Harry gives a little yap, 

Eggsy leans down and holds out his hand. Harry meets it with his gloved one. He feels like he should say something but everything that comes to mind is rather lame and ridiculous. 

“I can't believe this is happening,” Eggsy murmurs to himself before he finishes his cocktail. 

“It's quite the random happenstance, wouldn't you say?” Merlin says, sipping his whiskey deliberately slowly. 

Eggsy snorts. His head is spinning and it's not just the alcohol. It's all of this. Merlin and Harry and him at a gay club like it's something they do. It's Merlin being a leather wearing Dom to an eager puppy Harry while Eggsy himself only wears this tiny pair of shorts like he's asking for it. 

And he is asking for it. Loud and clear. 

“Would you care to dance?” 

Eggsy stares at Merlin as if he's just asked him for a kidney. But while his brain is still reeling, he nods his head. 

Merlin swallows the remained of his whiskey before he slides off the stool, careful not to tread on Harry. 

“Puppy, do you come along?” He tugs on the leash and Harry sits up straighter. 

“Is he going to…” Eggsy makes an awkward walking gesture with his finger. 

“He'll lose his tail if he stands so he'll kneel by my side.” Merlin's smile is entirely too smug. “It's also not that kind of a dance, is it? “

Eggsy swallows, then shakes his head. He wonders how fast he can get another drink. He feels like he's going to need it. And now. 

He follows Merlin onto the dancefloor, through the crowd that parts before them. They walk slowly, at Harry's place until Merlin stops and Harry settles back onto his haunches. He gets petted, gets a few scritches along the back of his neck. 

Eggsy can't help but stare because it's so weird and beautiful at the same time. 

Merlin reaches out a hand to him and he takes it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puppy, dance and circumstance...

Everybody is watching. 

Everybody is watching how Merlin reels him in; hook, line and sinker. Everybody is watching how Eggsy slots against the older man's body, how Merlin's free hand goes to Eggsy's hip.

There are more debauched things happening around them but at least within their little bubble, all eyes are on them. On Eggsy's impeccable, well-defined body that's so slick and shiny, the tiny shorts that are giving more away than they are supposed to conceal. On Merlin's lean physique, all the smooth lines and corded muscles he usually hides. And on Harry at their feet, virtually naked, trussed up as a human puppy, tail and mittens and all. 

“We are here because of you.” 

Eggsy flinches and wants to pull away but Merlin holds on to him. 

“We didn't follow you. Who do you think we are? Secret agents?” Merlin clarifies. 

“N-no…” Eggsy isn't actual so sure about that right now. 

“You know we can hear you. And we know you can hear us.” Merlin's voice is entirely too close to his ear, his accent thick and heavy. 

“Yes.” If he could blush any harder, Eggsy would. 

“My darling husband finds you very attractive. And so do I.”

“Thank you.” He probably should return the compliment. 

“That's why he was so rude to you during the dinner.”

“Funny way to show that.” 

Merlin’s laugh is a hot huff against Eggsy's ear. “He was punished accordingly.” 

Eggsy swallows and his hand darts down to his cock, not quite touching. “How?” 

“You heard how.” 

“I did.” 

“And you enjoyed it.”

The fact that Merlin states it as a fact and not a question is almost too much to handle. “Yes.” 

“Dance with me.” Merlin crowds even further into him but still keeps his hand only on Eggsy's hip. 

Slowly, Eggsy starts to sway to the music, a little off-beat and jerky at first but they fall into an easy rhythm then. With every left and right tilt of his hips, Eggsy feels Merlin's cock press against his ass, only separated by leather and a bit of polyester. 

“Is this punishment, too?” Eggsy asks with a little nod in Harry's direction. 

“Yes and no. He loves being a puppy, loves to kneel for me.” Merlin's voice is mostly hot air against Eggsy's ear and a low rumble in his chest. “But he doesn't like to be in public. That is just for me. I enjoy showing him off, especially when he's been so good this week.”

Eggsy’s tongue feels ridiculously heavy in his mouth. “What did he do?” 

“He's caged.” 

The words register with Eggsy's brain but they don't quite compute. 

“Do you know what that means, Eggsy?” Merlin asks when he doesn't respond. 

“I think… Yes, I do.” And he could just come from the mental image.

“He confessed something to me that night after dinner.” Merlin's grip on his hip tightens by a fraction. “He has fantasies about you. Quite naughty ones. And so do I. But we didn't know how you'd feel about two dirty old men lusting after you.”

“You're not old, guv.” Why Eggsy's brain filters out those exact words is beyond him. There are way more interesting and important facts in that little speech. 

Merlin laughs. “Thank you. What I meant to say is… Harry will remain caged until we know what to do about this. About you.”

Eggsy doesn't answer for a long time. He just keeps on dancing. If one could call him rubbing his arse over Merlin's cock a dance at all. 

Finally, he speaks: “You could just ask me…”

Merlin huffs against his ear, the expelled breathing trickling down Eggsy’s neck and a shiver runs through his body. “Would you like to come home with us?”

That question is way too chaste for what it implies. It says more “take the cat home from the shelter” than “me and my husband want to have our wicked way with you”.

Again, Eggsy takes his time. It’s only appropriate. At least for something so very inappropriate. Then he turns around to face Merlin whose eyes shine dark and even a bit mischievous. Eggsy licks his lips and he knows he’s making a show of it. 

“Yes.”

 

*

Eggsy follows Merlin, careful not to trip over the crawling Harry. 

On their way, they run into another puppy who tries to greet Harry a little too enthusiastically but Harry shies away from him, pressing up to Merlin's leg. Merlin leans down to run a hand over Harry's shoulder, shielding him from the other puppy.

“He doesn't play too well with other puppies,” he explains at Eggsy's quizzical look. “Would you pick up our clothes, please?” 

He hands Eggsy the plastic tag and Eggsy sets off to the coat check while the two men follow at Harry's pace. 

Eggsy is tempted to peer into the apothecary bag even though he knows it probably only contains two changes of clothing just like his own knapsack. He wonders what kind of outfit Harry has come in, certainly nothing like the animalistic getup he wears now. 

“We might take a little while.” Merlin's voice behind him scatters Eggsy's musings. “I suppose you'll change quite quickly.” 

Eggsy looks away as Merlin gives him a lingering once over. “I suppose.” 

“Will you wait for us, please.” It's not a question. 

“Sure.” 

“Good. We'll see you in a little while then.” 

With that, Merlin tugs on the leash, signalling Harry to heel.

Eggsy watches them go, his eyes fixed on the jolly little wobble of Harry’s tail as it sways from left to right with every move. They disappear into one of the changing rooms, the door clicking shut behind them. 

A little indecisive, Eggsy lingers for a moment before he picks one of the available rooms and goes to change.

 

*

“My darling puppy…” Merlin runs a hand over Harry’s hood to the back of his neck, finding the damp skin there. “Should we really be so lucky?” He wraps one of Harry’s curls around his finger.

Harry whimpers, wriggling his arse. 

“You’ve been so good today, so patient with me. Wouldn’t this be the perfect reward?”

Harry nods, making his tail bop again. 

“Should we take off the hood now?”

Harry shakes his head. 

“As you wish, my love. But you’ll need to give me your tail now.”

Harry goes from his paws down to his elbows, sticking up his arse. 

“That’s my good boy.” Merlin pulls their clothes from the bag and lays them out. Then he wraps his hand around the tail. “I’m going to pull this out now and you'll give it to me. Let it go.”

Harry groans, pushes back until Merlin can pull the tail from him, the plug easing out of his hole. 

“Thank you, my love. Now we're going put the plug back in so you'll be open for us.” Merlin takes the toy from the bag. He doesn't even need to lube Harry up, just pushes the blunt object into Harry's hole. “Can you stand, puppy?” 

Slowly, Harry sits back on his haunches, straightening into a sitting position. He rolls his shoulders and wrists, flexing his muscles. 

Merlin’s hand goes into the back of his neck, massaging that spot that always bothers Harry a little. Then he holds out a hand to help his husband to his feet. Harry wavers a little but Merlin hold on to him until Harry nods his okay. 

First Merlin takes off the mittens, letting his own fingers slide through Harry’s damp palms. He lifts up each hand to press a quick kiss to their knuckles. Then he leans down to take off the kneepads, making a mental note to make sure they’ll ice Harry’s knees tomorrow.

At last he takes off the hood, running a hand through Harry’s hair to loosen it up a little. He’s sweaty and dishevelled and all the things he usually hates but there’s an odd expression on Harry’s face. A mix of dizzy content and giddy excitement. 

“You can use your words again, puppy,” Merlin says as he brushes Harry’s hair back into place. 

Harry only shakes his head, placing a hand on Merlin’s bare chest. 

“As you wish, my love.” Gently, Merlin pulls him into a hug, cradling Harry’s head against his neck. “You’ve done so good. I know you don’t like to be out like this but you were so bloody beautiful. So well behaved. I couldn’t be more proud of you. Are you ready to go home now?”

Harry nods again, pulling out of Merlin’s grasp. 

“Help me into my shirt, then get dressed,” Merlin orders.

Harry takes Merlin’s shirt from the pile and drapes it over his shoulders. He buttons it, then straightens out the collar. Then he steps into his own clothes, wobbling a little as he puts on his pants and shoes. 

When he’s done, Merlin reaches up to take off the leash but Harry puts a hand on his, stopping him short. 

“Do you want to keep it on?” 

Harry nods. 

Merlin leans in to kiss him then, gentle and almost chaste. “I love you, my darling. You very much deserve your reward.”

Again, Harry nods. 

“Are you ready, my love?” 

Another nods.

“Excellent. One step behind me, puppy.” 

Merlin takes the leash, Harry takes the bag and they step out into the foyer. 

Eggsy is gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy comes around...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm deeply sorry for the kind of cliffhanger in the last chapter.   
> I'll set it right. I promise!

Harry kneels in the cab. 

Not by Merlin’s orders but because he wordlessly sinks down to his knees as soon as Merlin closes the door behind them. He leans his head on Merlin’s thighs, nose pressed against the leather.

The cabby gives them a curious glance that turns into an amused smile, then he pull into traffic and pays them no further attention. 

“I’m so sorry, my darling. I’m sorry I got your hopes up.” Merlin runs a hand through Harry’s hair, once again wrapping a stray curl around his finger. “I promise I will make it up to you.”

They remain silent for the rest of the ride. Merlin absently brushes through Harry’s loose curls, trying to soothe the ache they’re both feeling for numerous reasons. 

Merlin’s cock is still hard and pressing against his leather fly, the stainless steel cockring doing its job a little too well. He doesn’t indulge in too many fantasies because he pretty much has them all in Harry but he would have loved to have Eggsy in their bed. The young man is outrageously attractive, the perfect temptation, and he can’t deny that he loves the effect he has on Harry. 

How just the idea of inviting Eggsy into their bedroom has Harry perfectly pliant and on his knees, wearing his cage with as much dignity as he can even though he must be insanely horny and needy. And release has been so close tonight, right at the tip of their fingers. But now the chance is gone and they'll have to decide what to do about it. 

First, though, Merlin is going to take Harry home, lay him on their bed and devour him in whichever way he lets him, treat him like the perfect puppy that he is. 

The cab pulls up to the Mews and Merlin pays the cabby a very generous tip. Then he leads Harry down the narrow street to their house, the puppy still a step behind him. 

Merlin digs into his jacket pocket for his keys when Harry stops him short, the collar digging into his skin as the leash is drawn tight. 

“Eggsy.” 

Merlin looks up at the sound of his husband's voice that comes slightly strained. When he turns around again, he sees the young man sitting on the step in front of their house, arms around his knees. 

As the two men approach, he rises to his feet. He had put on his jeans and a polo shirt again, hiding away those ridiculous gym shorts. 

“What are doing here?” Merlin asks rather lamely. 

Eggsy shifts a little nervously from one foot to the other. Then he shrugs, squares his shoulders and reaches into his back pocket. 

“I went to get some rubbers.” 

 

*

“Harry, go upstairs please and make sure the room is ready,” Merlin says after they’ve gone inside. He actually has to tug on the leash to draw this husband’s attention off Eggsy and back to him.

“Yes, Daddy,” comes the ruefully answer. Merlin takes the pack of condoms from Eggsy’s hand to give it to Harry, unclips the leash and lets Harry go. 

Then he turns back to Eggsy who looks equally dumbstruck after Harry. 

“You came back,” Merlin states. 

“I ain’t calling you daddy.”

“I didn’t ask you to.” 

Eggsy shakes out of his stupor. “I’m sorry, I… bad memories and all, so…”

“Eggsy, there is no need for you call me that. Actually, I prefer if you didn’t. That’s between me and Harry. If you’d call me Sir, however…”

There’s a cheeky little smile around Merlin’s lips that Eggsy takes a moment to understand. “I’m sorry I left. I… I kinda panicked there for a bit… I should’ve said something.”

“Yes, that would have been nice.” 

“It’s just that… I’ve never done this before. I mean I’m not… you know. But it’s never been with…. And you’re so… bloody hell you’re fit and Harry’s just absolutely gorgeous and I… are you sure you want this?”

Merlin puts a hand on his shoulder. “Eggsy, be assured that nobody is forcing you to do anything. If you realize it’s not for you, we understand. You are free to leave at any time. We’d just prefer you’d be open about it.”

“I understand.” 

“Good. Now… if you need a little incentive to make up your mind… why don’t you go upstairs and see if Harry is ready?”

Eggsy swallows, then nods. Merlin steps out of his path and gestures up the narrow staircase. 

A little too slowly, Eggsy trods up the stairs. He can’t remember when he’s been this nervous. He know Merlin’s words are genuine, that he could leave whenever he wants but he still can’t believe this is happening in the first place. 

On the landing of the first floor, he stops short, unsure where to go when he sees that one of the doors is open, the light inside turned low. 

He finds Harry inside the master bedroom, naked save for the harness, collar and leather jockstrap. He stands next to an armchair, arms crossed behind his back, his head turned down. The large four-poster bed is covered with a duvet that doesn’t really fit the decor but that’s probably not what it’s meant for. 

“I had Harry on his knees in here when we first heard you.”

Eggsy jumps at the sound of Merlin’s voice behind him, heat rushing into his face. 

“After that we didn’t hold back ourselves. My lovely husband can be very vocal.”

Eggsy licks his lips as little soundbites flash through his brain, his cock filling up again after his erection has somewhat subsided on the way over. 

“What do you say, Eggsy? Do you want to stay? Or do you need to go?”

Eggsy takes in the scene once again. The bed. Harry. The tube of lube and his condoms by the armchair. Merlin’s hot breath in the back of his neck. 

“Stay.”

“We appreciate your trust, Eggsy. You will not be sorry.”

It’s a cheesy line and they’re all very aware of it. 

Merlin gives him a little nudge to step further into the room. Then he closes the door. “As I said downstairs, you’re free to leave at any time. I’m merely closing the door because I don’t think it does anything for the mood if the other dog comes in.”

Harry scoffs at that. 

“What was that, puppy?”

“Nothing, Daddy,” Harry is quick to apologize. 

Merlin walks over to him and Harry immediately sets off to unbutton his shirt. 

“There are a few rules, Eggsy, rules I’d like you to follow. As I told you, only Harry gets to call me Daddy. Just as only I get to call him puppy. You can call us by our names or you can address me as Sir if you like. Harry’s safeword is Oxfords, mine is Brogues. Do you have one?”

Eggsy shakes his head. “I’ve never done anything that requires a safeword,” he admits. 

“Think of one. You might not need it but I’d prefer you had one.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“He’s a fast learner, Daddy.” Harry says as he folds up Merlin’s shirt. 

“Yes, he is, my puppy.” Merlin draws him into a kiss, slow and all tongue and mostly for show. Then he sits down into the armchair, relaxed with his knees spread and obviously the dominant in the room.

“May I undress him?” Harry asks in Merlin’s direction. 

“Don’t ask me. Ask Eggsy himself.”

Harry steps up to Eggsy, unsure whether to look him in the eye or not. “May I…”

“Yes,” Eggsy interrupts, almost pushing himself against Harry.

Harry takes his time, though. He pulls the polo shirt over Eggsy’s hand, then goes on one knee to undo the fly of his jeans. Eggsy lets him, watches him as he tugs the garment down his legs. It’s almost hypnotic in a way, how he unlaces his trainers and helps him out of his socks until the jeans are finally off. 

“You’re beautiful.” Harry states simply as he stands again. “I’m sorry I was so rude to you the other day.”

This should be weird, having Harry apologize to him while being practically naked when the last time they’d spoken… well, they hadn’t spoken to each other in the first place.

“No harm done, yeah? It’s all good.”

“Thank you, Eggsy. I appreciate that.”

“Come here, puppy.” Merlin motions for a spot by his feet. “Kneel for me.”

Harry does, sinking to his knees where Merlin wants him, his hands resting on his thighs. 

“Eggsy…,” Merlin beckons for Eggsy to join them.

“Should I…” Eggsy points to the ground at his other knee.

“Not yet. I would like to touch you if I may.”

Eggsy swallows, then nods. No one has ever asked him that before.

Merlin’s hand starts at his hip where he’d last had it on the dancefloor, the touch light and barely there. Then his fingers trace up Eggsy’s waist, almost tickling. They begin to explore the plains of Eggsy’s stomach, every dip and rise of his six-pack until they reach his pecs. Eggsy sucks in a breath when Merlin’s fingernail scrapes along first one nipple, then the other, hips bucking forward into thin air.

“You’re very responsive. Do you like having your nipples played with?”

“A lot, yeah.”

Merlin sits on the edge of his seat. He doesn’t need to lean in to suck Eggsy’s right nipple in his mouth, teeth grazing across skin, his tongue lapping greedily.

“Christ, guv… give a bloke a warning.” Eggsy’s hand goes to Merlin’s shoulder. Not to push him away but for balance because he’s feeling a little light-headed.

Merlin grins against his skin. “Where’d be the fun in that?” He moves over to treat Eggsy’s left nipple with the same mercilessness.

Eggsy pushes against him, seeking even more contact. He’s tempted to sink down on Merlin’s knee, pushing his growing erection against his thigh.

“You could come from just this, couldn’t you?” Merlin asks as he pulls back, replacing his mouth with his fingers to tweak Eggsy’s nipple. 

“Maybe.”

“We might need to save that for another day, though. Puppy…”

Harry sits up at attention. His eyes are a little glazed and his voice sounds heavy. “Yes, Daddy?”

“Would you like to suck Eggsy’s cock?”

“A lot, yes. May I?”

Merlin looks at Eggsy who tries not to come right there. “May he?”

Eggsy nods jerkily. “Yes… yes, Sir.” He reaches to pull down his shorts but Merlin puts a hand on his wrist, fingers only a fraction away from his cock. 

“Let Harry do it.” For a split-second, Merlin’s fingers brush over his polyester-clad cock, eliciting a full-body shudder.

Eggsy drops his hands and watches Harry crawl closer to him, his dark eyes fixed on Eggsy’s crotch. Harry reaches up and slowly works the shorts down. Eggsy’s erection springs free and the sight really is ridiculous but Harry’s just gasps, his tongue darting out to lick his lips.

“You have a beautiful cock, Eggsy,” Merlin says, his hand in the small of Eggsy’s back. 

“Thank you,” Eggsy stutters. One more thing he’s never heard someone tell him. 

“Go on, puppy. Take him in your mouth. That’s what you want, isn’t it?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Harry’s voice is dripping with desire. 

“No hands, puppy. Just your mouth. Be a good boy.”

Harry scoots forward. He opens his mouth, tongue out, and takes the tip of Eggsy’s cock into his mouth. He doesn’t hesitate, lets it slide over his tongue until its fully sheathed down his throat. 

“Oh fuck,” Eggsy curses. “Fuck, that’s…. Oh shit.”

“So beautifully responsive…. Do you like that, Eggsy?” Merlin sits back again, taking smug pride in the scene in front of him. 

“Yes, yes… that’s…”

Harry pulls back until only the head of Eggsy’s cock is still in his mouth, then he swallows him again to the root. He repeats that motion a few times before he stays with his nose pressed to Eggsy’s pubic bone. When he pulls back, he suck in his cheeks, his tongue grazing the underside of Eggsy’s shaft. 

“I won’t last like that, guv.” The words tumble from Eggsy’s mouth in a run-on sentence. His hand goes into the back of Harry’s head, fingers into his soft hair. He doesn’t hold him, doesn’t guide him, just seeks the contact. “Please…”

Merlin doesn’t take pity yet. He watches Harry bop down over Eggsy’s cock a few more times, watches Eggsy sway on his feet as he’s trying to fight his pending orgasm. 

“Puppy, stop,” he orders then and Harry pulls back immediately.

Eggsy staggers back half a step before he catches his bearings. His cock stands proud, glistening with his own precome and Harry’s spit, the same mixture shining around Harry’s dopey smile. 

“Puppy, you don’t want to make him come before he fucks you, do you?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin is a cruel bastard.  
> Harry is a poor puppy.  
> Eggsy is a natural.

Eggsy’s head is spinning.

Even if he'd had any reservations against a threesome with two outrageously attractive older men, they are gone now. Blown away by a single sentence. 

_“Puppy, you don’t want to make him come before he fucks you, do you?”_

He could shoot his load right there, spurred by the tone of Merlin's voice and the eager shake of Harry's head. 

Merlin's hand on his arm pulls him back into focus. “Have you done it before, Eggsy?” 

A lesser man would be affronted by the question, Eggsy assumes. “Not often,” he admits. “It's not… Not what most go for.” 

The truth is that out of his limited showcase of partners only one has let him top. And he had said that Eggsy wasn't all that great. 

“Would you like to change that?” 

“Yes, Sir.” 

“Excellent. Puppy, please stand. Take off the jockstrap. We don't want to ruin the leather.” 

Harry rises to his feet, swaying a little. He pulls the leather garment down his legs, the picks it up and hands it to Merlin. 

Eggsy’s breath hitches in his throat and it makes a little choking sound. He’s never seen a man in a cock cage before, so far it's been nothing he has actively sought out. 

Harry stands before him, only in his harness and collar now. He is almost shaved clean, probably more to avoid any hair getting caught in the cage than for the actual aesthetic. His cock presses against the metal bars, swollen and an almost angry shade of red. 

“Does it hurt?” Eggsy asks, already knowing the answer. 

“Yes.” Harry nods. 

“My darling husband has been wearing it for a week now.” Merlin rises and steps around Harry, wrapping his arms around his waist. 

“Did you wear it at the dinner?” Again, Eggsy asks Harry, his eyes still fixed on the steel cage. 

“I did. It was quite… distracting,” Harry admits. “I felt it every time I looked at you.” 

“I'm sorry.” Eggsy has no idea if that's a thing to say but it feels appropriate. 

“You needn't worry about it. I had a choice.” 

“What was the other option?”

Harry blushes. “A chastity belt.” 

Eggsy gasps. “Fuck me!” 

“I'd love to.” Harry shrugs. 

“But you won't, my love.” Merlin reaches around and cups Harry's confined erection, drawing a pained groan from him. “Tell Eggsy how long you haven't come, puppy.”

“Seven days including today,” Harry replies. 

“And you've become more beautiful day by day. So greedy, almost desperate for release. You're practically glowing with it, puppy.” 

Merlin dips a finger into the thick drop of precome that's forming at the tip of Harry's cock. He holds it up to Harry's lips, letting him suck the digit clean. While Harry is busy with that, Merlin leans down to kiss the side of his neck, tonguing against his pulsepoint. 

“You're so bloody gorgeous,” Eggsy says bluntly as he watches Merlin suck at Harry's neck while absently playing with his nipple. 

“Please, Daddy,” Harry whimpers around Merlin's finger. 

“Tell us what you need, puppy.” 

Harry's eyes drop on Eggsy. “I want you inside me. Fuck me, please?” 

“God, yes,” Eggsy all but blurts. 

“Puppy, take a condom and help Eggsy put it on.” Merlin lets him go and watches Harry set off about the task. 

Eggsy bites back a groan when Harry rolls the rubber down his cock. He is so close already, turned on by just the mere idea of fucking Harry while Merlin watches them. 

“On the bed, puppy. Elbows and knees. Present yourself,” Merlin orders. 

Harry gets into position, cradling his face against his forearms and arching his back to show off his plugged arse. 

Eggsy licks his lips at the sight. It's fucking beautiful, the plug so discreet and yet so obvious, the thick base hinting at the size of the toy. 

“Poodle,” Eggsy says suddenly, eyes never leaving Harry's arse, the deep red balls. “That's my safeword. Poodle.” 

Merlin smiles at that. “Very good. Do you want to pull out the plug or should I? “

“I want to do it, Sir.” 

“Go on, then. Go nice and slow. Let him push it out as you pull on it.” 

Eggsy reaches for the base of the plug. It's less slippery than he thought it would be and he feels Harry twitch at his touch. Slowly, he begins to pull, running a soothing hand over Harry's smooth arse cheek. 

“Nice and easy,” Merlin instructs, a hand on Eggsy's wrist to guide him. “Change to angle a bit as it's coming out. Push out, puppy. Let Eggsy have your plug.” 

Harry groans as his body opens around the widest part of the plug. The toy is larger than Eggsy has expected, the girth definitely bigger than his own cock. 

“He had this in the entire time?” Eggsy asks incredulously. 

“And he loves it. Have you ever worn a plug?” Merlin asks. 

“No.” 

“Maybe that's something for your next online order.” 

Eggsy rolls his eyes. “I will never hear the end of that one, will I?” 

“Probably not.”

With a wet plop, the plug slips from Harry's hole and a quiver runs through the man's body. “Please…,” he whines. 

“Hold yourself open, puppy. Don't let go.” 

“Yes, Daddy.” Harry struggles into the position, fingers digging into the fleshy part of his arse, pulling himself wide. 

“That's a good boy. Such a beautiful gape, puppy. So open.” Merlin pushes one finger in, and Harry and Eggsy moan in unison. “Eggsy, go grab the lube, please.”

Eggsy scrambles a little to get the bottle. Merlin doesn’t need to tell him to spread a copious amount down his shaft. Slick and not at all desperate, he steps up to Harry again, cock in hand. 

“May I, Sir?” It’s strange how easily the vocabulary comes to him. 

“Ask the puppy.” Merlin still has his finger in Harry’s hole, gently thrusting in and out. 

“Harry, do you want me to fuck you?”

Harry quivers, his voice leaden with desire. “Yes, please… please fuck me.”

“Go slow, Eggsy,” Merlin orders. “Take your time, let him adjust. He’ll tell you when he’s ready for more. Isn’t that right, puppy?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Slowly, Merlin pulls back his finger, leaving Harry open and ready. He stays close as Eggsy lines up with Harry’s hole, the blunt tip of his cock pressing against Harry’s loose sphincter. He puts his hands over Harry’s, spreading him even further as he starts to sink in.

He does take his time, pushes forward centimeter by centimeter until he bottoms out. Harry is tight around him, tighter than Eggsy had expected and it feels glorious. 

“Fuck, Harry, you feel amazing,” Eggsy says, kneading Harry’s arse, pulling him even closer against him. 

“And you…,” Harry drawls happily. 

“Now…-” Merlin steps around Eggsy, standing behind him “- you can do whatever you like with him. He’ll tell you what he likes or doesn’t. The only thing you can’t do... is make him come, is that clear?”

Beneath him Harry groans and Eggsy empathizes. “How…”

“He will tell you when he’s getting close but you’ll deny him. Stop if you have to but you can’t make him come. Can you do that?”

“Ye… yes, Sir,” Eggsy stutters.

“Good. I also expect you to tell me when you are getting close.”

Eggsy nods, unsure if his voice would cooperate. He’s already so close and he can only imagine what Harry must feel like.

Merlin runs a hand over Harry’s spine, drawing another full body shudder from him. “Enjoy, my love. And you, Eggsy.” Then he sits down in the armchair again.

Eggsy feels his eyes on him and the slightest spark of performance anxiety sweeps over him. What has he gotten himself into? Well, into bed with a desperate bottom whose arse is quivering around his cock, and a dizzyingly attractive Dom who is pushing all the button Eggsy hasn’t even been aware he had until just now. 

“Please, Eggsy,” Harry begs, pushing back against him. “Please…”

“Tell me what you need.” Because Eggsy knows fuck all what to do… except the blatantly obvious. 

“Fuck me… please, I want to feel you.”

Eggsy adjusts his grip on Harry, spreads his feet for a better stance, then begins to pull out. He leave the very tip of his cock inside, marveling a little at the sight. It’s so perfectly debauched and sexy. Slowy, he pushes all the way in again. He repeats that motion a few times, setting a relaxed pace but Harry won’t have any of that. 

“Faster, please… harder.”

For a better grip, Eggsy reaches for Harry’s harness. He grabs the leather straps that go underneath his shoulders and uses them to pull Harry back against him. He quickly picks up the pace, fucking into Harry faster and faster. 

“Yes yes yes… that’s it… harder…”

Eggsy tries to oblige, his hips pistoning forward at a relently speed, his ball slapping against Harry’s perineum with the most ridiculous sound. 

“I’m so close,” Harry whimpers. “Please….”

Casting a quick glance over his shoulder, Eggsy meets Merlin’s gaze who wordless shakes his head. “Don’t come, Harry,” Eggsy says and rolls his eyes at how dumb he sounds. Merlin makes it sound so easy, so sexy, but from him it sounds like a bad home movie. 

“Please, I need to… I’m going to come….”

Eggsy stops midfuck, gasping. “You’re Daddy won’t allow it, babe. You can’t.” Those words are better, a little more familiar.

“I’m so close…” Harry whimpers more to himself than to Eggsy.

“I know, babe, but you can’t.” Eggsy runs a soothing hand down Harry’s back. “Tell me when I can go on.”

Harry only nods. 

Eggsy has to deny him three more times. By the third time, Harry is crying, a desperate, needy mess beneath him. His skin glistens with sweat, his hair is an unruly mop that Eggsy is gagging to put his hands into. He is so close, his entire being on the verge of orgasm but Eggsy pulls him back once again. 

“You mustn’t come, babe. Let’s not get your Daddy angry with us. I know you can do it.”

Harry sobs against his arm, nodding weakly. 

Eggsy fucks him even harder now, as hard and fast as he can. He wants to end this for them both. He takes pity in Harry and he wants to come himself, has been ready to for a while now. 

“You’re close, aren’t you?” Merlin says then, and Eggsy suspects he can read his mind. 

“Yes, Sir.”

“Do you want to come, Eggsy?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Can you ask for it?”

Eggsy gives a few more thrusts, trying not to spill himself too soon now. “May I come, please?”

Merlin doesn’t answer right away and Eggsy knows it’s not because he has to think on the options. 

“Please, Sir,” he adds for good measure.

“Yes, you may,” Merlin says then. “Come now, Eggsy.”

He doesn’t need that clarification. Eggsy comes with an almost pained groan. He comes hard, spilling into the condom, his pelvic bone pressed against Harry’s arse. The sensation is white hot and almost blinding and so very much better than his own solo adventures. Harry tightens around him, drawing the orgasm from him that he himself has been denied to the point of cruelty.

“Fuuuuck yes… yes, that’s….” the words fails him and Eggsy decides to just ride it out, swallow thrusts that make Harry whimper.

“Look at the both of you… what a mess you are.” Merlin stands again, approaching them like a pair of horny teenagers caught with the door closed. “That was quite spectacular.”

“Fuck yeah, it was,” Eggsy comment, ready to pull out but Merlin hold him in place. Instead he put the plug back in Eggsy’s hand.

“Put it back in. I might want the puppy, too, later.”

Eggsy follows the order. Slowly, he pulls out, his cock still hard, and immediately presses the plug against Harry’s twitching hole. It sinks in easily, gives a little ridiculous little squelching sound and settles between Harry’s cheeks. 

“Relax now, puppy. You’ve done so well. I’ll be with in a second.” Merlin gently caresses Harry’s flank as his husband literally collapses on the bed, his caged cock impossibly hard, swollen and almost purple with need, shining wet with precome and more.

Then Merlin turns to Eggsy who watches them through a bit of a daze. Without breaking eye contact, Merlin reaches for Eggsy’s cock, holding the condom in place. 

“You’ve done great, Eggsy. You didn’t let the puppy come, you denied him beautifully. I loved how you talked to him when he was so desperate.”

“Thank you, Sir. It was… it was tough,” Eggsy admits. 

“I know. Was this your first time doing this?”

Eggsy flushes. “Yes.”

“Then you’re a natural. Maybe that’s something you’d like to explore.” He pulls the condom off Eggsy’s cock and ties it off. “Then we might not even need this.” He hands the used rubber to Eggsy. “The ensuite is through there. Dispose of this, please. Then get cleaned up and bring us a washcloth.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Eggsy does as he’s told. His cock is still extremely sensitive when he washes come and lube off his privates. Then he takes a new washcloth and wets it with warm water. When he returns into the bedroom, Merlin has Harry cradled against him, running his fingers through his hair to sooth him. Eggsy stops short, unwilling to disturb them. 

“You’ve done perfectly, my love. You were so good for me. I know you were so close but you didn’t come. I’m so proud of you.” Merlin kisses him gently on the mouth. 

“Thank you, Daddy.”

“Do you want to be unlocked, my beautiful puppy?” 

“Yes, Daddy.”

“We can do that, puppy. We can take off the cage and let you get hard the way you want to. Would you like that?”

Harry whimpers. “Yes, Daddy.”

“And when you are hard, wouldn’t you love to fuck our beautiful Eggsy? Fuck that gorgeous arse of his?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“And don’t you want to come, too? Finally have an orgasm again?”

Harry’s hip buck up, his denied cock the deepest shade of red humanly possible. “Please, Daddy. May I?”

Merlin kisses him again, this time all for show. “You may, my darling. There is just one condition.”

Harry’s head jerks up, tears glistening in his eyes. “Daddy…”

“You may fuck Eggsy. And you may come. I will not deny you again and neither will Eggsy.” Merlin reaches down to cup Harry’s cock. “You can do all that… but you’ll only have one minute.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin is a cruel Master  
> Harry is a good puppy   
> Eggsy is very flexible

“Eggsy, why don't you show us how flexible your are?” 

Merlin rises from the bed and pulls Harry with him who is clinging to his Daddy, knees wobbly. 

“What do you have in mind?” Eggsy asks, unsure what to do. 

“Lay down, please. On your back. And take your legs up as far as you can.” 

Eggsy grins cheekily. He hands Merlin the washcloth and gets into the desired position, his knees all the way up to his ears. 

“That is beautiful. I wish we could still do that.” Merlin turns to Harry to kiss him. 

“Not a matter of age, guv. I could teach you.” Eggsy straightens his legs into a perfect V-shape. 

Merlin laughs. “We might come back to that at some point. For now, I'd just like to look at you. You truly are beautiful.” 

He steps up to Eggsy and runs a hand down his leg, gently kneading his arse. 

Eggsy shivers at touch and compliment alike. “Thank you.”

“Come here, puppy,” Merlin beckons. “Let's get you cleaned up before we continue.”

Slowly, he runs the damp cloth over Harry’s caged erection, cleaning him of his precome that still keeps on pooling at the tip. Then he turns him around and draws a circle around the plug to wipe off the excess lube. 

“That's better. Can you kneel for me now? Make sure you can see what I do.” He points to a spot just by Eggsy's arse. “Eggsy, is it alright for me to touch you?”

“Yes, please,” Eggsy replies eagerly. 

Merlin's hand is on his thigh again, his touch light and easy. He traces the thick outline of Eggsy’s hamstrings, dipping into the valley between the muscles. Slowly, he inches down over his glutes to the swell of his arse. He kneads the fleshy part of it, pulling gently to reveal a perfectly pink pucker.

“Open your mouth, Harry,” he orders and Harry does. “Get my finger nice and wet.” 

He lets Harry suck his index finger into his mouth before withdrawing it with a sloppy pop. Then he presses his fingertip against Eggsy's hole, not pushing in yet, just letting him feel it. 

“Please, Sir,” Eggsy begs, trying to push forward but as he does, Merlin pulls his finger back. 

“Patience, Eggsy. Harry…” Again, Harry wets Merlin’s finger which again goes against Eggsy’s sphincter. “Will you let me in?”

“Yes, Sir.” Eggsy breaths out, forces his body to relax as Merlin pushes in to the first knuckle. 

“Oh, you’re bloody tight. That should be fun.” Slowly, Merlin pulls his finger out, the pushes back in, thrusting into Eggsy at a relaxed pace. He does just that and watches Eggsy’s cock fill again. “To be this young again… you recover quickly, Eggsy.”

“That’s cuz you’re both bloody gorgeous. Can’t help it.” Eggsy pushes into the ministrations, trying to get more. 

Merlin leans down and reaches for Harry’s collar. He hooks a finger underneath the leather and gently tugs on it. “Do you want to have a taste, puppy?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Harry licks his lips.

“I thought so. Go on then, let Eggsy feel your tongue.” Merlin pulls his finger out, drawing a moan from Eggsy. 

That one is followed by another when Harry’s tongue pushes against his hole, immediately probing at the twitching muscles. 

“That's a good puppy… If you want to get your cock in there, you need to get him open. And he's so beautifully tight. Do you want to feel him around you, Harry?” 

Harry moans against Eggsy's skin, tongue deep inside him, lapping and licking and probing. 

“Fuck, that feels so good, babe.” Eggsy want to reach down to touch his cock but Merlin swats his hand away. 

“My darling is so good with his tongue. He drives me insane with it. He can make me come with just his tongue inside me.” Merlin runs his fingers through Harry’s hair, more encouragement than comfort. “Have you ever gotten your arse eaten, Eggsy?”

Eggsy puffs out a breath. “No.”

“Did you hear that, puppy? You’re the first to lick that pretty hole. Better make sure to give Eggsy a good time.”

“Oh, he is,” Eggsy moans, pawing at the bedsheet. “He so is…”

Harry continues to lick him, tongue at the puckered skin, suck and slurp his way around Eggsy’s hole. It doesn’t take him long to open him up. Eggsy might be tight but he’s also very eager and tremendously horny so he relaxes quickly, needing more than just a tongue.

“Can he fuck me now, Sir?” he groans. 

Merlin pulls Harry back his collar. “Let me see, puppy.” He runs a finger around Eggsy’s sloppy hole. “Do you want to fuck him in there, puppy?”

“Yes, Daddy, please. Please let me,” Harry begs.

“Stand up, puppy. Hand behind your back.”

Harry gets into the desired position, swaying on his feet. Merlin walks around him to the nightstand to retrieve the key.

“I will unlock your cage now. You cannot touch your cock, is that clear? If you touch yourself, you’ll be punished.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Merlin goes to work. He unlocks the small padlock and takes it out of the lockring. Next he pulls down the actual cage, going slowly so he won’t snag Harry’s skin. Harry’s cock slips from the device and he gasps for air as if he’s drowning. 

“Does that feel good, puppy? Having your prick out again.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Carefully, Merlin works Harry’s ball through the base ring, a tricky endeavor because Harry’s cock swells quickly.

“Look how hard you already are, Harry. You’re so desperate to come, aren’t you?”

“Oh yes, Daddy. Please let me…”

“It’s up to you, puppy.” Merlin’s closes his fingers around Harry’s shaft, squeezing down. “I told you… I will not deny you if you manage to come within one minute. You can’t touch yourself or have Eggsy touch you. You can only fuck him… if you’re so desperate for it, that shouldn’t be a problem.”

Harry whimpers, going on tiptoes to try and get away from Merlin’s hand. Then he nods jerkily. 

“Good. Let’s put a condom on, then. If I catch you touching yourself, I’ll get the numbing cream.”

“Oh please don’t, Daddy,” Harry whines. 

“Then be a good boy and keep your hands away. I know you can be good for me.” Merlin kisses him slowly, slow enough to be cruel. Then he lets go of Harry’s cock to retrieve another condom. He rolls the rubber down Harry’s erection and lubes him up. “There you go, my love. You know what to do now. You’re minute starts as soon as you push in.”

Eggsy groans in anticipation. He has kept quiet during the entire exchange, watching in utter fascination as Merlin dominates Harry with such gentle cruelty. 

As Harry turns to him, Eggsy braces himself for what’s about to happen. He understand perfectly that he’s being used for Merlin’s amusement but he doesn’t mind it one bit. If he can help get Harry off, Harry who is so needy and on the verge of breaking, he will do it. So he pulls his legs back, hands in the bend of his knees, presenting his arse. 

Merlin lines Harry’s cock up with Eggsy’s hole and a shudder runs through Harry’s body. Then he pushes forward.

“If you go this slow, you won’t be in when you minute’s over, my love,” Merlin says, almost a little too amused.

“You can fuck me proper, Harry. No need to hold back,” Eggsy encourages him. Fact is, that he wants to, needs to be fucked.

Harry does fuck him then. His hips piston forward, balls slapping together, flesh meeting flesh. His pace is quick and rhythmic and he has his eyes screwed shut in concentration. 

“Forty seconds, Harry.”

He thrusts harder, pushing deeper. 

“Thirty seconds. All you need to do is come, puppy. You’re so close, aren’t you? You’re almost there.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Harry pants, never breaking his rhythm.

“Twenty seconds, puppy. You need to hurry now. I’m not holding you back.”

Harry fucks Eggsy even harder, bouncing on his feet to bottom out with each stroke.

“Ten second, Harry.”

Harry is frantic now, his pace going off-beat, his thrusts erratic.

He doesn’t come.

“Time’s up, Harry. Pull out.”

Harry whimpers. “No, please… I’m so close.”

“You know the rules, puppy. Pull out your cock.” Merlin puts a hand on his hip, the simple gesture enough.

“Please, Daddy, please… I’m so close. I need to come, please. Please let me.” Harry all but collapses against Merlin as he pull out of Eggsy’s arse, trying to seek friction against his Dom’s body. “Pleasepleaseplease let me come.”

“No, Harry. On your knees, hands behind your head.”

“God, Daddy, please…” Harry does sink to his knees and puts his hands into the back of his neck. His cock twitches desperately, his ball are drawn tight against his body. He’s ready to explode. 

“I can’t do that, puppy. You said you were desperate, I gave you a chance but you couldn’t come. You know we’ll have to put the cage back on now.”

Tears spring to Harry’s eyes. “Please don’t, Daddy.”

“You’re leaving me no choice, do you?” Merlin runs a hand through Harry’s hair. “But I’ll have some mercy with you. We’ll wait until you’re soft again. Give me the condom.”

Harry does, sniffling in aroused pain as he takes the rubber off his hard cock. Thick drops of precome dribble from the tip. “Thank you, Daddy.”

Merlin takes the condom, ties it off and disposes of it quickly in the bathroom. He towers over Harry when he returns, his expression a strange mixture of pride and disappointment. “Take my cock out, puppy.”

Harry unties the fly of Merlin’s leather pants and tugs them down a bit. He frees Merlin’s cock from the confines of tight pants, his erection a deep shade of red, thick and proud.

“Put a condom on me and lube me up.”

“Will you fuck me, Sir?” Eggsy asks. His mouth is already watering at the sight of Merlin’s cock. He’s bigger than Harry if only by a fraction with a thick head and a slight curve to it. 

“Yes, I will.”

“Fuck yes.” Eggsy does a little bounce on the mattress.

“I’m glad you’re so eager. I needn’t ask you if you’re ready, do I?”

“No, Sir. I’m more than ready. Harry really went for it.” They all know Eggsy says it because for one, it’s true, and second, he tries to appease Merlin. Which of course if of no use.

“I’m sure he did. And so will I.” Merlin lines his cock up with Eggsy’s hole. “Puppy, come close. I want you to watch.” Then he trusts in. 

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Eggsy exclaims, back arching off the bed. “Fuck, yes.”

Merlin doesn’t wait for him to adjust. He sets off at a quick pace, lets him feel the length of his prick with every push, bottoms out, then pulls back until only the tip of his prick is still inside. His hands go into the bend of Eggsy’s knees and pushes his legs further apart, completely bending him in half. 

“You feel bloody fantastic, Eggsy. So tight.” Merlin bends at the knees, changes the angle and hits Eggsy’s prostate.

Eggsy all but howls at the white hot sensation that lances up his spine. He reaches for his cock and this time Merlin doesn’t swat his hand away. He’s close again already, this whole scenario more of a mental turn on than a physical one. He jerks himself hurriedly and without much finesse.

“You will ask, Eggsy,” Merlin pants midthrust. He’s picked up his speed, hips snapping forward, the muscles in his stomach coiled tightly. “Ask permission.”

“Almost… almost there… more, Sir… please more…” Now it’s Eggsy’s turn to beg and he gets what he’s asked for. 

It’s a proper fuck.

“Please, may I come? Sir?” he gasps, already feeling his balls drawing tight against his body. 

“Come now, Eggsy.”

By Merlin’s feet, Harry whimpers in desperation. He can only watch how Eggsy spends himself over his own hand and stomach, how the thick ropes of come soil his skin.

“Sit up, puppy,” Merlin all but barks, drawing Harry’s attention. “I’m close now. Do you want it?”

Harry groans. “Yes, Daddy.” He tilts his head back, closes his eyes and opens his mouth. 

It takes Merlin only a few more thrusts into Eggsy’s quivering arse before he quickly pulls out, snaps the condom off and shoots his load over Harry’s face. He feeds most of it directly into his mouth but some lands across Harry’s cheek.

“That’s my good puppy. Swallow it all for me.”

What has escaped Harry’s eager lips and tongue, Merlin lets him suck of his finger before he pushes his cock all the way down his throat. 

“Clean me up, puppy. Don’t make a mess.”

Harry does. 

Then he gets to clean Eggsy too who watches him in utter debauched delight, tired and truly sated.

When he’s done, Merlin makes him stand again. “We’ll have to put the cage back on now, puppy. You know that.” 

“Yes, Daddy. I’m sorry I failed you.”

Merlin leans in for a kiss. “You only failed yourself, my puppy. For me you did beautifully. Next time you’ll just have to try harder.”

“I will, Daddy.”

Eggsy sits up on the edge of the bed, watching intently as Merlin works the base ring over Harry’s still half-hard cock. Getting the shaft-piece on is tricky and Harry bites back several moans and please to stop. There’s a finality to it when the padlock clicks shut again.

Immediately, Merlin draws him into a hug. “I love you, my darling. You make me so proud, putting up with me like this, giving your all. You’re so beautiful like this.”

“Thank you, Daddy.” Tears blur Harry’s voice as he wraps his arms around him.

Eggsy can only watch. He can’t say anything that wouldn’t interrupt this insanely intimate moment. Sure, they’ve fucked to their heart’s content but nothing has been as personal as this. He’s about to slither off the bed when Merlin stops him short. 

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“I… kinda feels like you need to be alone now?” Eggsy tries, honestly unsure what he was planning on doing. 

“Stay, please,” Harry says, pulling out of Merlin’s embrace. “Stay the night.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sleepy cuddles and the morning after

Eggsy takes a quick shower, soaping himself up the most luxuriously smelling gel he's ever smelled. It feels smooth as silk too as he washes off dried come, sweat and remnants of lube. 

Wrapped in a towel he brushes a second one through his wet hair and regards himself in the mirror. He looks as tired as he feels, sated and properly fucked. 

When he returns to the bedroom, they have turned down the bed already, the second duvet a soiled heap on the floor. 

Merlin sits in the armchair with Harry in his lap, lazily kissing. They’ve gotten rid off the collar and hardness as well. He plays with Harry's nipple, drawing little moans every now and then.  
“Eggsy, would you take off my boots, please?” Merlin asks as they pull apart. 

“Yes, Sir.” Eggsy goes to his knees and begins to unlace the heavy leather boots. 

“Can I help him, Daddy?” Harry mouths against Merlin's neck. 

“You've done enough for tonight, puppy. Only thing you'll do is get a shower and then we sleep.” 

Beneath them, Eggsy pulls the laces from their holes, finally freeing Merlin's feet from the boots. His socks go next and for the briefest of second, Eggsy contemplates touching his bare ankles but he refrains. 

“Thank you, Eggsy. Now help me get out of these pants while the puppy takes a shower.” Merlin helps Harry stand up, then rises himself. “Take your time, my love. Eggsy here will help you if you need him.” 

A chill runs down Eggsy’s spine. The way Merlin passively orders him about is doing something to him, something his cock is very interested in.

Slowly, Harry pads into the ensuite, not bothering to close the door behind him. 

Eggsy waits until he hears the water running, sensing the slightest bit of tension in Merlin ease, before he reaches up to tug the leather pants down Merlin’s leg for him to step out of. He can’t help but lick his lips being this close to Merlin’s cock, the thick head just there to wrap his mouth around.

“You need to help me take off my ring,” Merlin says, obviously having caught Eggsy staring.

“Yes, Sir.”

Carefully, he works the thick shaft and balls though the cock ring, tempted to give him a few strokes.

“Would you like to help Harry? He could use some gentle hands now.”

Eggsy gets up but hesitates. All of this is suddenly very intimate. And intimidating. “Are you sure?”

“We are.”

“Do you want me to wash him?”

“Do whatever he needs.”

As Eggsy turns to walk over into the ensuite, Merlin tugs on the towel around Eggsy's hips until it comes off. 

“That's better,” Merlin says smugly. “I like looking at you.” 

Eggsy winks at him, tilting his hips just so to show off the curve of his arse. “Pervert.”

“Yes I am. Go on now. Lights out in ten.” Merlin uses the damp towel to whip himself off, then dumps it on the soiled duvet. 

Eggsy joins Harry in the bathroom, finding the other man in the shower with his head bowed under the spray. 

“Do you need anything?” he asks carefully. 

“Just a towel, please,” Harry says as he turns off the water.

Eggsy grabs another clean towel and holds it out to Harry, wrapping it around his shoulders as Harry steps out of the shower. “Is it okay if I dry you off?”

“Yes, please. That’d be lovely.”

Eggys goes about it as gently as he can, running the towel down Harry’s back. Then he kneels to dry off his legs. “Turn around, please.” He takes care of Harry’s front just as carefully, maneuvering around the cage as well as he can. At last, he pads Harry’s chest dry.

“Thank you, Eggsy. I can dry my hair myself.” Harry takes the towel from his hand and runs it through his hair, leaving it a damp mop of loose curls. 

“You should wear it like that more often,” Eggsy says, reaching up to brush a stray lock from Harry’s forehead. “Suits you.”

“I’d look like the nutty professor everybody at museum thinks I am.” 

Eggsy grins cheekily from ear to ear. “When you’re in fact the slutty professor?”

Harry blushes a deep crimson. “Exactly.”

“Are you two about done bickering?” Merlin appears in the door, brow raised.

“Sorry, Daddy.” - “Sorry, Sir” Harry and Eggsy say in unison and Eggsy snorts a little giggle. 

“To bed with you. Now.” It’s only a half-assed order but both men follow it anyway.

Harry is the first to crawl into bed. He reaches out a hand. “Would you join me, Eggsy?”

For a moment, Eggsy hesitates and Merlin steps up behind him, giving him a little nudge. “Harry might drop and it’s best if both of us were here in case.”

“Oh, okay… How do you…”

Merlin answers the unfinished question by walking around the bed and crawling into bed behind Harry, spooning against him. “Turn off the lights, please.”

“Yes, Sir.” Eggsy switches off the light, then carefully pads over to the bed. 

Harry holds out the comforter for him, letting him climb in next to him. “You can come closer. I’d like to feel you next to me.”

Eggsy snuggles closer. He stiffens a little when Harry wraps an arm around his waist but then he relaxes into the touch. He can’t remember the last time he’s had some proper cuddling so he’ll take it. 

“Thank you, Eggsy,” Harry says after a while. 

“What for?” 

“For joining us tonight. You fulfilled a fantasy of mine.”

Eggsy smiles into the darkness. “Likewise, then. I mean… I immediately thought you two were fit as fuck as soon as I saw you but… this was… it was something alright.”

“You handled it beautifully,” Merlin says, reaching out a hand to him to brush over his chest. “We didn’t plan for any of this and you went along with such ease. What we enjoy is not for everybody but you treated the puppy so well.”

“I’ve… never done anything like that before but… watching you two… put me in the right place, I think.” Eggsy turns onto his side to try and look Harry in the face. “I’m sorry you didn’t get to come, Harry. I feel like I failed you there.”

Harry runs the back of his fingers across his cheek. “You needn’t worry about that. _I_ failed. And please be assured… even though not all of this is pleasant, I… I love it. It’s a very special headspace and my Daddy knows exactly how far we can go.”

“Yeah, I get that. I would have loved to see you come, though, that’s all.”

Harry chuckles in the dark. “I appreciate that.”

“Hush now, both of you,” Merlin chides sleepily. “You can talk more about it in the morning.”

“Goodnight, Daddy.” 

There’s the sound of kisses in the dark next to him and Eggsy’s cock stirs yet again. “Goodnight.”

 

*

Eggsy sleeps like a baby. Even though one of the men he’s sharing a bed with has been snoring quite loudly. 

When he slowly comes to, he has his back turned to Harry, the man spooning against him. His cock is the first to react to that very fact, filling quickly. 

“You’re up early.” Harry’s voice is very close to his ear, low and still sleepy. His hand somehow manages to land on Eggsy’s hip. 

“It’s… it’s been a while since I stayed the night,” Eggsy admits.

“That’s such a shame.”

“Yeah.”

Before Eggsy can elaborate on the matter, Harry’s fingers sneak down between his legs, circling around his growing erection. Eggsy bites back a moan and he covers Harry’s hand with his own. “Don’t… let’s not wake Merlin.”

“You already did,” Merlin groans. He turns from being the big spoon to Harry to this other side. “If he comes in bed, you’ll change the sheets this time, Harry.”

“Yes, Daddy.” With the few inches of extra space, Harry turns Eggsy onto his back, letting his eyes roam over him. “You’re so beautiful… I can’t believe you’re actually here. This must be a dream.”

“A very wet dream,” Eggsy replies, his eyes flickering shut as Harry begins to stroke him. He lets him do that for a while, feeling his tip get wet with precome before he looks at Harry again. “Can I ask you something?” 

“Of course.”

“When do you think you'll be… free again?”

Harry slows down his pace. “That is for my Daddy to decide. When I'm locked up, he owns me.”

“And there's nothing you can do?”

“He decided it wouldn't come off until we figured out how to deal with our desires for you.” 

“Oh desires were dealt with last night, weren't they?”

“In part, yes.” Harry runs circles with his finger around the head of Eggsy's cock. “I would have enjoyed being inside you longer than I was. You felt amazing.” 

Eggsy blushes. “Not amazing enough.”

“It wasn't you, Eggsy. It was an impossible task. I knew that. And my Daddy knew it, too. There's nothing you could have done.”

Eggsy lets Harry stroke him. There is no hurry to it, neither of them aiming for anything. Eggsy spreads his legs and every now and then, Harry fingers brush over his balls and even further. They're slow touches, a contrast to the lust and urgency of the night before. 

“Sharing a bed with you is like sleeping with a bunch of schoolgirls.” Merlin rolls onto his back, draping an arm over his eyes. 

“I'm sorry, Daddy. I can't keep my hands off him.” Harry pulls his hand back and Eggsy moans at the loss.

“What about your mouth?” 

Harry turns around. “May I?” 

“Yes!” Merlin and Eggsy say in unison. 

Harry lets out a little giggle that’s indeed worthy of any pigtailed schoolgirl, then starts to worm his way under the blanket where immediately finds Eggsy’s cock with his lips. 

Eggsy curses under his breath. He snakes a hand under the duvet and brushes his fingers into Harry’s hair. “Oh, yes, that’s good… that feels so good, Harry.”

Harry sucks him slowly, takes him all the way into his mouth where he swallows around his shaft.

“How do you ever leave the house, Merlin? With an insatiable puppy like yours?” Eggsy asks, his voice hitching a little. 

“He’s usually not that eager.” Merlin turns to Eggsy and runs hand over his bare chest to his nipple. “We _are_ quite… active but you bring this out in him.”

Eggys snorts a little laugh. “And I told my mate that my neighbor didn’t like me.”

“I think we’ve rectified that first impression.” Merlin pinches his nipple, getting it hard. 

“Yes, you did. A lot!” Eggsy arches into the touch. He can already feel his orgasm approaching but he doesn’t want to give in just yet. “May I ask a question, Sir?”

“Of course.” Merlin keeps on teasing his nipples, twisting and turning the sensitive buds.

“What does it take for you to unlock Harry’s cage?” Eggsy blushes a deep pink. “I’m probably not in the position to ask. It’s your.. thing and all but… I think he did so good last night and…”

“You want him to fuck you?” Merlin cuts in.

“Yes, Sir. And I think he deserves to come.”

Underneath the duvet, Harry stops his ministration, Eggsy’s cock deep down his throat. His interest has clearly shifted.

“He does, yes,” Merlin agrees. He regards Eggsy for a long moment. “Would you be willing to… for lack of a better word… pay a price for it?”

Eggsy swallows. “Yes, I am.”

“Puppy, get off his cock, please,” Merlin orders and Harry immediately pulls back.

Merlin gets up out of bed and goes over to the closet. He pulls a bathrobe, a thin silken number, from one of the hangers and tosses the garment in Eggsy’s direction. 

“What’s that for?” Eggsy asks, a little confused. 

“For you to go over to your house and get your dildo.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and for the grande finale...

On bare feet, Eggsy pads across the way to his house. 

Merlin has helped him into the robe but had smugly taken the belt, leaving Eggsy with the struggle to keep the flimsy garment covering his erection.

He unlocks his door and rushes upstairs into his bedroom. He keeps his toys in a box under his bed. For a second he contemplates taking the entire box so he won’t be too obvious but then he just slips the pink rubber cock into the robe. 

On equally light feet, he returns to Harry’s and Merlin’s bedroom.

Merlin is sitting back against the headboard, slowly stroking his cock without any urgency. Harry is nowhere to be seen.

“That was fast.” Merlin smiles smugly. “You’re really serious about getting Harry out of his cage.”

“Yes, I am. Is that bad? I gotta say I don’t really understand this yet and I’m kinda stepping on your toes but…” 

“It’s quite alright, Eggsy,” Merlin cuts him off. “You’re not stepping on my toes at all. I’m quite glad you took the initiative. And as I said last night… you handled the puppy quite well. It was beautiful to watch.”

Eggsy shrugs. “I only did what felt natural, really.”

“And we enjoyed it a lot.” Harry returns to the bedroom, carrying two glasses of orange juice. “Would you like some as well?”

“Yes, please.” Eggsy takes a big sip from the glass Harry hands him.

“Harry, why don’t you sit with me?” Merlin beckons him. “And Eggsy, please take off the robe now.”

Harry crawls into bed and shares his glass with Merlin. Then he reaches down for Merlin’s cock and continues to slowly stroke him.

Eggsy puts the glass down, drops the dildo on the bed, then shrugs off the robe. 

“Ah, the infamous pink dildo makes a reappearance. Seems like this affair is coming full circle,” Merlin says, spreading his legs to give Harry better access. “Now, since Eggsy is so eager to free my lovely puppy of his cage, he has offered a… consideration. So… why don’t you show us what you did with that dildo the first night we heard you?”

“You want me to….” Eggsy makes a vague gesture at the toy. 

“I want you to fuck yourself with it and get yourself ready for Harry’s cock. And please do be as vocal as you were that night.”

“You really liked that, didn't you?” Eggsy says, tongue in cheek. 

“We did,” Merlin agrees. “Go on, then. Give us a bit of a show.”

“May I sit in the chair, Sir?” 

“Just this once.” 

Quickly, Eggsy retrieves a towel from the ensuite and spreads it over the seat of the armchair. Then he picks up the lube and sits down, draping one leg over each arm of the chair. 

“Now that's quite the sight, isn't it, puppy?” 

Harry mewls happily. “Yes, Daddy.” 

A shiver rolls down Eggsy's spine. He's fully exposed like this. He can feel the men's eye on him, on his body. It's different than when one of them is with him. Now he's by himself, his arse on display, his dildo in his hand. 

He pops the bottle of lube and squirts a dollop on the tip of the toy, then spreads it down its length. He sets the base of the toy on seat, angles the tip against his hole. With the other hand he spreads himself open. He knows he's still loose enough and won't need any more preparation so he slowly pushes the head of the dildo in. 

“Fuck, yes…. Oh yes, that's it… “

“Oh, Eggsy, you can do better than that. Don't hold back.” 

Eggsy lets his head fall against the backrest and closes his eyes. He can feel the pressure of being stretched wide by the toy. It's easier now that he's been fucked open but his body still needs time to adjust. 

“It's so fucking big… hmmm yes… fuck, it's going in… god, yes.”

He doesn't need to open his eyes to know that Harry has quickened his strokes on Merlin's cock.

Once the toy has breached him, the slide is easier and it sinks in a good two inches. 

“God, that's so good. So big. Like both your cocks up my arse.” It's only half true but nobody in the room cares. 

“Wouldn't you like that…” Merlin's voice is getting heavy with desire. “Easy, puppy. Don't bring me off. I want to come inside you.” 

“Hmmm yes,” Eggsy mewls, not paying the most attention to Merlin's words. “Yes, fuck me like that. Let me feel that huge cock.” 

His back arches off the chair as he sinks down all the way, the toy buried all the way in his arse. 

“Yesssss, oh god… it's so fucking big inside me. Splitting me right open. I could come just like this.”

“You won't, Eggsy,” Merlin order. “Open your eyes, look at us.” 

Eggsy does even though it takes him a moment to get his body to cooperate. He's so focused on the dildo up his arse, on his own stiff cock that begs to be touched. 

The sight before him doesn't help. Merlin laid back against the headboard of the bed like he’s some French girl waiting to be painted. Harry sidled up against him, stroking him almost absently while he’s watching Eggsy fuck himself on the dildo. 

“Tell us what it feels like.”

“Feels… so good. Not as good as you but… really good. So.. full. It… stretches me so good.” Eggsy fights the urge to reach down and touch himself. Instead he just rolls his hips, pushing down on the toy as best as he can. 

“Do you like it when we watch you?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Why?”

“I imagine it’s you… one of you… inside me. Taking me….” His eyes flicker close for a moment and he turns his face away, feeling the heat rush into his face. He needs to say more, describe it properly, he owes that much to them. To Harry. “Using me.”

“Is that why you bought that toy in the first place?” Merlin inquires.

“No, I… I just wanted… something inside me. Something… big. Didn’t know you would… happen.”

“Thank you for your honestly, Eggsy. Please continue now… let us see how you fuck yourself on it. Bring yourself as close as you can to orgasm but don’t come.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

Eggsy sets a slow pace. It’s an odd angle, he has to rely on the strength of his legs to keep the rhythm even. He lifts himself off the dildo, then sinks down again to the hilt. He tries to ride it as best as he can, giving the best show he can give. 

He can’t be sure what takes him faster to the edge, fucking himself raw and open or being watched doing it. He can feel the orgasm burn in the pit of his stomach even though he hasn't touched his cock at all. Maybe someone in this room could make a mental note for him to try whether or not he’s able to come untouched.

“Getting close now,” he gasps, trying to ignore how really good all this feels. “So close…”

“Stop now, Eggsy.” Merlin reaches down between Harry’s legs where his caged cock is already hard and leaking precome again. He cradles Harry’s balls in his palm, making him moan. “Now, I believe you have a question to ask.”

“Yes, Sir.” Eggsy tries to sit up a little straighter but all it does is push the dildo deeper. A thick dollop of precome forms at his slit, glistening wetly at the head of his cock. “Would you please release Harry from his cage so he can fuck me properly?”

“Is there more?” 

Eggsy licks his lips. “And would you please allow him to come?”

Merlin seems to actually consider all the possible answers, given how long it takes him to give one. “What do you say, puppy? Would you like that?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Harry nods eagerly, almost looking more like a puppy than he did with the hood on. 

“Ask me properly then.”

“Daddy, may I please be unlocked so I can fuck this beautiful boy? And may I please come this time?”

Again, Merlin pauses dramatically and Eggsy could argue that this is the actually cruel part off all this. “Get the key, puppy.”

It is almost laughable how quickly Harry gets off the bed. Weren’t he well in his fifties, he’d have jumped off the mattress to retrieve the key from the nightstand to hand it to Merlin. 

“Eggsy has been right. You did so well last night. You keep amazing me, Harry. I know not all of this is a pleasure for you but you indulge me and the fantasies I have about you. You obeyed me beautifully, you withstood the temptation that is beautiful young man.” He leans in to kiss Harry. “You deserve this, my love.”

“Thank you, Daddy.” Harry returns the kiss in kind. “Thank you, Hamish.”

“Get the lube and a condom then. Don’t keep Eggsy waiting.”

Harry all but scrambles to get the supplies while Merlin gets out of the bed as well. 

“Come here, darling.” Merlin beckons to where he sits down on the foot end of the bed. He inserts the key into the padlock of Harry’s cage. “Promise me, puppy, that you’ll be good? You don’t come unless I allow it?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“And you won’t come until Eggsy has come? You’ll fuck him like a gentleman?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Alright then, puppy… let’s get you out of this thing.” Merlin makes a show of pulling off the cage and the basering. Then he leans down and wraps his mouth around Harry’s cock. 

“Oh, fuck.” Harry moans in unison with Eggsy who has to crane his neck to see what’s happening. 

“Daddy, that’s not fair.”

“I know, puppy, I know. But I haven’t had my mouth on you in over a week now. I missed you cock.” For emphasise, Merlin rolls the condom down Harry’s shaft and lubes him up. “Go on, then. Enjoy, my love.”

Harry steps over to Eggsy, looking a bit drunk on sensation, his cock stiff and proud, his eyes a little glazes. “You won’t need more preparation, do you?”

“Fuck no, babe. Pull that thing out, will you? I want to feel you.”

Almost too slowly, Harry eases the toy from Eggsy’s arse. Eggsy helps by lifting his hips up a bit. He moans in half-pain when the dildo comes out and he’s left open and empty. 

“Inside me now… please…”

Harry doesn’t need to be asked twice. He bends his knees a bit, braces himself against the backrest of the armchair and pushes in in one swift motion. 

“Fuck yes. Yes, Harry…” Eggsy arches his back, trying to take him deeper. 

Harry stills once he’s fully sheathed. He looks down at the joined bodies, marvels at the sight, before he pulls out against entirely and pushes back in. 

“That feels so good, babe. Your cock feels so good inside me.”

“How come I didn’t get this pep talk, Eggsy?” Merlin asks, hand on his own cock.

“Because you already know all that, Sir.” Eggsy winks at him.

“You’re amazing, Eggsy,” Harry says, changing the angle of his thrusts a little. “So tight even after you fucked yourself open for us. Thank you.”

It’s a such a weird thing to say but Eggsy’s cock gives a little jump at the words. “You can take me, Harry. Don’t hold back.” He reaches down for his cock, giving it a firm stroke. “Getting so close already.”

Harry picks up the pace then, thrusting harder. Every now and then, he has to stop, his entire quivering with a pre-orgasmic rush. He tries so hard not to come, to not just let his body take what it wants.

“Yes, I’m almost there… just a little more, babe. Go harder…”

Tightening his grip on the backrest, Harry fucks into him. Not as frantic as last night but the even, hard pace is even better. It pushes Eggsy closer and closer the edge with every thrust.

“So close, Harry. I’m close…. Oh, it’s… I’m going…. Fuck, may I come, Sir?”

Merlin stands up, stands by Harry’s side, watching as his husband fucks him. He looks at Harry with the most adoration, almost pride. Then he reaches down to wrap his own hand around Eggsy’s, tightening their joined grip on his cock. “Come, Eggsy. Come for Harry.”

Eggsy spills over their hands, lets out a little scream as his orgasm hits him. He shoots up over his chest, making a mess of himself, of Merlin’s fingers as he strokes him through it, in synch with Harry’s thrusts. 

“That’s a good boy,” Merlin praises him. “You look beautiful when you come.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Eggsy pants, wiping a hand over his mouth. 

“May I come now, Daddy?” Harry asks, his voice ragged with need. 

”How close are you, puppy?”

“Very… I’m so close, Daddy.”

“Not yet, puppy. Hold still for a moment, arch your back for me. But don’t slip out.” Merlin steps around him as Harry gets into the desired position. “I’m taking the plug out now. Push out for me”

“Oh god, is he going to…” Eggsy starts and Harry only nods frantically, his face very close to Eggsy’s now. Close enough to… 

Harry’s expression turns into a grimace of frustration as Merlin’s pull the plug from his arse. Then he shudders as Merlin dribbles cool lube down his crack and over his reddened sphincter. “Please, Daddy….”

Merlin lubes up his cock and lines it up with Harry’s hole. “Don’t come, Harry. I know you’ll want to. I know you’re close. But hold back for me, puppy. Can you do that?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Harry’s mouth falls over in a wordless moan as Merlin pushes into him. 

Eggsy can only imagine what it feels like, having his cock up someone’s arse while getting fucked at the same time. From the looks of it, it must feel amazing. 

“Let me fuck him for you, my love,” Merlin leans over Harry to say it as close to his ear as he can. “Tell me when you’re close. Concentrate on that.”

“Y… yes, Daddy,” Harry stammers. He shifts his stance a little for better balance as Merlin begins to fuck him. 

It’s not fast but it’s hard and it drives Harry’s cock deeper and deeper into Eggsy. He can already feel a second orgasm coming but that’s not important right now. Important is the expression on Harry’s face, how he has his eyes screwed shut against all the other sensations. Important is the way Merlin snakes an arm around Harry’s chest to hold onto him. Important is the snap of Merlin’s hips against Harry’s arse, the smacking for their flesh and the feeling of their joined fucking into Eggsy.

“Close, Daddy… so close… I’m going to come…”

“Don’t, puppy. Not yet.” Merlin hoists him up and against his chest. “Pull out.”

Harry does and he and Eggsy both moan in frustration. “Please, Daddy, please… I’m so close. You said I…”

Merlin reaches down to snap off the condom. Then he wraps his hand around Harry’s cock while he keep fucking into him. 

“Come now, Harry. Come.”

Harry freezes. His entire being goes stiff as if times stands still within him if it wasn’t for Merlin’s hand jerking him off and his cock deep inside him. Then he screams.

The first rope of come lands on Eggsy’s belly, the second on his chest. 

With utter fascination Eggsy watches how Harry comes. How he’s finally released. How he finally lets go. How it rocks through him like an earthquake, like he’s struck by lightning. 

He comes and comes and it doesn’t stop. Merlin strokes more and more from him, fucks it out of him.

Eggsy lets himself be soiled by it, lets himself be painted with load after load. 

“That’s it, my love. Come for me. Come for us. Is there more?” Merlin murmurs against his ear as he draws another bone-deep shudder from Harry, another rope of come that marks Eggsy. “Yes, there’s more. You’re doing so good, my puppy. You held all that back for me.”

“Yes, Daddy.” Harry’s voice is nothing but a high-pitched rasp. “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet. I think you have even more for us. I think you can come again.”

And Harry does. Merlin fucks him merciless, strokes him so quickly his hands starts to blur in front of Eggsy’s eyes. This time there is no scream, just a low guttural moan as Merlin milks more come out of Harry.

“That’s my beautiful puppy. Hold still now.” Merlin lets go of him and Harry barely catches himself against the armchair. Then Merlin really goes for it, hips pistoning forward until he himself finishes with a beastial grunt. He pushes into Harry as deep as he can, spending himself there while even more come dribbles from Harry’s cock. 

When he’s done, he leans over Harry and kisses the back of his neck. “Thank you, my darling. You were spectacular. So very good.” Slowly, he eases his cock out of Harry. Then he goes down on one knee and takes his tongue across Harry’s used hole. He licks him a few more times before he stands again. 

“Look at the mess you made. Aren’t you going to clean that up, puppy?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Harry all but collapses between Eggsy’s legs. He’s about to lean in to lick up his come when Merlin kneels down next to him, drawing him into a kiss that’s nothing but loving and gentle. 

“I love you, Harry. All of you. You’re bloody amazing.”

Harry blushes, smiles. “And I love you. Thank you. That was… the best.”

“Yes, it was. Now go clean up, my darling.”

Harry does, greedily lapping up all off his come and Eggsy’s, licking him clean. He swallows mostly for show, for Merlin, especially when he sucks more spunk out of Eggsy’s belly button. 

“That’s a good puppy. Get him all clean, then the two of you take a shower. I’ll have breakfast ready when you’re done.” Merlin rises. He picks up the dildo and haphazardly tosses it on the bed. “And please do put some clothes on. We’re gentlemen in this house.”

Eggsy snorts. He pushes Harry back and eases himself off the chair, drawing Harry along to his feet who stumbles against him “Can I… I mean,” he stutters. “I got a question.”

“Looks like we’ve fucked all eloquence out of him, Harry. What is it, Eggsy?”

“I…,” He licks his lips. “I really want to kiss you.”

Merlin looks at him, looks at Harry. “And what is the question?”

“May I?” Eggsy blushes. “Both of you, I mean. It’s okay if not, I get that, but… after last night… and this morning… I really, _really_ want to.”

“What do you say, Harry?”

Harry smiles dopely, still riding his high. “I say the boy has a point.” 

“I agree.” Merlin steps up to them. “Go on, then. Let Eggsy have a taste of you and himself.” 

Harry kisses him before Eggsy can say anything, tongues deep into his mouth. He can taste the come and what little of Harry shines through and it’s the best, debauched kiss he’s ever gotten. That is until Merlin swoops in, bruising his lips with an almost brutal kiss. 

“That’s… yeah, that was… nice,” Eggsy says as they pull of him. 

Merlin smiles smugly, looking pointedly at their triple erections. “That is one way to put it.” He pats Harry on the arse. “Shower now. Full English acceptable?”

“Yes, Sir,” Harry and Eggsy say in unison. 

“I was only talking to Eggsy.” He winks at them before he heads for the door, stark naked. “Harry, you already had yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concludes my little filthy adventure. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has stopped by to read, leave kudos or comment. You guys make my day! 
> 
> A huge thank you goes to eggsyobsessed and zebraljb for cheering me on on this journey. This fic is yours as much as mine!
> 
> If anyone want to scream at me or come at me with suggestions, ideas, plot bunnies for this, hit me up on [tumblr](http://tastymoves.tumblr.com/)


End file.
